Elemental Crafter Vol I
by Nawaki no Shinobi
Summary: It has been two years since the Hero of Wizarding World had disappeared at the end of his Fifth year school year. No sign has ever been found of him until one day, the Headmaster recieves message that reveals the fate of Wizarding World's Hero.


May 21st, 1997 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office.

The usually bright and cheerful office was dark and dreary, the fire blazed low, the phoenix was asleep, the headmaster stood by the window. His eyes peered through the large glass windows and his stare was directed towards the forbidden forest, the sound of wolves and other sorts of animal clearly audible as the full moon illuminated the grounds.

The Headmaster closed his eyes and sighed. It had been almost two years since Harry had all but disappeared at the end of his Fifth year of schooling. No one knew why he had disappeared. Perhaps it was grief some thought or guilt for the fact that he had lead his friends into a trap and had his godfather killed. The truth or not, no one was really sure why he was gone. The only thing that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, knew was one thing. That they need him. That he was their only chance of survival – as stated by prophecy.

All of the resources of the Order were used in locating Young Mr. Potter, at the beginning. However, whilst the search continued the second war against the Dark Lord Voldemort had begun to escalate. An attack on several muggles, a siege of a wizarding town in cornwall, a major bridge destroyed in Scotland, the war had begun again and the resources of the Order, unfortunately, needed to be diverted.

The change in priorities was small at first, less people on the look out for Mr. Potter, then less money spent on contacts and rewards for information, then more personnel removed from current duties and sent to the frontlines of the guerilla war, in the end only half-a-dozen individuals were left to look for Harry James Potter.

Albus turned his head towards the scattered stacks of paper on his normally immaculate desk, no news on Harry Potter, more crisis situations to be handled. To the headmaster, the situation was as bleak as it could get, and as he stared outwards towards the grounds he couldn't help but wonder about the fate of the boy hero. Was he healthy? Perhaps he was Happy? Maybe he was alright or quite possibly dead in an alley, or a dark town, somewhere in the world? Questions on the boy flittered through his mind, his eyes on the Headboy badge clasped in his hand, something that would've been his, if he had stayed.

Dumbledore continued to think his dark thoughts for a few more minutes when a slight tap to the windows to his right broke his train thoughts. Turning, he immediately rushed to window, thinking it was news of the boy. What he saw there immediately caught his attention, his eyes widening like they hadn't done in years. Outside of the window was an irritated bird, not just any bird however, but a Hawk, a GREEN hawk, made of wood. It was something that he only seen twice in his life.

With proper caution the headmaster stepped forward and carefully opened the window. The wooden construct immediately flew inward and landed on the back of a wooden chair in front of the desk of the headmaster.

Albus moved quickly towards the creature, taking a brief glance at the bird he immediately opened the piece of rolled parchment that he retrieved and he quickly grew confused as a small vial appeared in his hand, a short message written is flowery script.

"_Dear Albus,_

_It is a matter of great importance for you to view the pensieve memories that you have clutched in your hand._

_I eagerly wait your response._

_A friend"_

From the bird and script Albus immediately knew the source of message, he turned his head to the little vial the he held in his hand. Without a second thought or even a gaze he flicked his wand towards a cabinet at the corner of his office and his silver pensieve bowl immediately flew forward and landed in front of him. He uncorked the vial and poured the silver liquid inside and plunged right in.

Viewing the memory didn't take long, a few moments later his spiritual body flew out of bowl and he was back in his office. A look of shock, delight and utter horror was etched on his face. The shock didn't last long, a mental command was quickly sent to his partner. The great firebird in the corner of his office suddenly blazed awake, its head turned to its old friend as it burst in flames, disappearing.

The Order of Phoenix had an emergency meeting that night.


End file.
